


3 Stories of the DukeSaw Variety

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Tumblr Re-Uploads [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Injury, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally this is just duke and ron being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: In which there is a broken arm, some french, and just plain lazing around.





	1. Tree Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of dumping old requests from my tumblr onto this site that I think might be worth more of the attention... These ones were all fairly short but luckily were also all Dukesaw related so I figured I might as well bunch them together.

“Wiggle your fingers, I need to make sure it’s not broken.” Heather instructed. She’d spent the last hour checking over Veronica’s other smaller cuts and bruises. To make a long story short: Her girlfriend had over-estimated how much weight a tree branch could handle. Luckily, they weren’t too far off the ground, but that didn’t make Heather any less concerned.

Veronica gave her a quick eye roll. “It’s not that bad, Heather. It feels fine really.” She assured. They both knew it was bullshit, of course, but it wasn’t like Veronica was about to admit outright that her arm was hurting like crazy. 

Heather gave her a pout. “Please? It’s just for a second.” 

Veronica looked at her, then sighed. She couldn’t say no to that face. Reluctantly, Veronica extended her arm and tried to move her fingers. She grumbled in pain, muttering an occasional curse word or whine. 

“See? This is why I wanted to check it.” Duke said, pulling off her scarf, “We’re going to the hospital right this instant.” She gently moved Veronica’s arm, slinging it into the scarf and tying it as securely as she could manage. 

“Alright, you win.” Veronica said, giving in, “…Sorry I worried you.”

“I’m your girlfriend, it’s my job to be worried… You don’t have to play the strong one all the time, you know.” Heather replied, helping Veronica to her feet. The two walked back out of the woods, towards where there car was parked.

“My parent’s are probably gonna blow a gasket when they find out.” Veronica commented.

“At least it’ll be entertaining.” Duke said with a chuckle. They continued to laugh all the way to the car, and even a bit after they were driving away.


	2. The Language of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the french is butchered but it works cause I wrote this as a high school student and they themselves are high school students so...

Heather Duke couldn’t help but to fidget with her own hands. She hadn’t been able to focus on much of anything this afternoon. No Today, Her gaze was stuck on one thing and one thing only: Veronica Sawyer. She’s come over to help study for a French test they had coming up, and this time around the complex mechanisms of the language had proven to be a pain.

Now, Heather knew that she was supposed to be studying… But it seemed that the harder she tried to look away, the more tempting it became to continue staring. She couldn’t help it, especially with the way the words sounded so sweetly coming out of her mouth.

“La nuit est très beau…“

The night is beautiful.

“Les ètoiles sont briller…”

The stars are shining.

“Je suis amoureaux de toi…”

I’m in love with you.

Veronica looked up at Heather, a small smirk spreading across her lips. Heather flinched in surprise, already feeling the blush on her cheeks.

“I-I said that last one aloud, didn’t I?” She mumbled.

“Yeah, you did.” Veronica replied, “But it was kinda cute.”

“Well, in that case…. Je t’adore, ma chèrie.”

I adore you, my dear.

Veronica shifted closer to Heather, their lips meeting in a very passionate kiss. soft laughs and jumbled names were shared between them for a few moments. Then, Veronica pulled away and stared into her eyes.

“Tu es ma lumière, Heather.” She smiled.

“Tu es mon soleil, Veronica.”

You are my light, You are my sun.

 


	3. Relaxing

Veronica curled up on Heather’s bed, listening as she moved around the room. This wasn’t how they usually spent their afternoons, but it became apparent that neither of them really had much energy. So, they took to finding different ways to relax: Veronica by resting and Heather by sorting around some of her books. 

Still, despite how long they’d been here, it became apparent that they weren’t any less restless. Veronica lifted her head just enough to watch her girlfriend. While she seemed happy to have been “finally getting this done,” She didn’t radiate a happy appearance. It was more withdrawn, like how she got whenever Heather Chandler made some snide comment about her “habits”.

Heather Duke looked back for a moment, staring into Veronica’s eyes. “You okay?” She asked, clearly noticing the same thing Veronica had.

“I’m fine,” Veronica assured, “I’m just tired.”

“Maybe you should sleep then.” Heather replied, placing another book into it’s proper place.

“I wanted to wait for you.” 

Heather seemed to perk up at this. She turned back over, flashing a soft smile. “You’re such a dork, Veronica.” She sighed, placing a final book into the shelf. She then walked over, laying down next to her. Veronica immediately wrapped her arms around Heather, pulling her closer.

“Better?” She asked.

“Much Better.” Veronica smiled, going back to cuddle her.


End file.
